1. Core utilization and accomplishments - A total of 66 people from 29 laboratories (NHLBI, 21; non-NHLBI, 8) have used for the facility services and instruments. - Support investigators by implementing methods for 1) mass measurement of intact proteins and organic compounds (a total of 3,418 samples from 20 laboratories), 2) separation and quantification of proteins or metabolites by HPLC (a total of 1,120 samples from 16 laboratories), and 3) elemental analysis by atomic absorption spectrometry (a total of 44 samples from 3 laboratories). - Method development, optimization, and implementation for quantitation of cCGAMP, Ac-CoA and CoA by LC-MS and HPLC, short fatty acids by HPLC, and cellular free arginine and other amino acids in cultured immune cells by HPLC 2. Core publications - Author 1) Kang, H., et al., Sirt1 carboxyl-domain is an ATP-responsible domain that is transferrable to other proteins. Nat. Commun. 8, 15560 (2017) 2) Uchida, N. et al., Efficient generation of b-globin expressing erythroid cells using stromal cell-derived induced pluripotent stem cells from patients with Sickle cell disease. Stem Cells. 35, 586-596 (2017) 3) Jin, H., et al., Increased activity of TNAP compensates for reduced adenosine production and promotes ectopic calcification in the genetic disease ACDC. Sci. Signal. 9, ra121 (2016) - Acknowledged 1) Shin, B.-S., et al., Amino acid substrates impose polyamine, elF5A, or hypusine requirement for peptide synthesis. Nucleic Acids Research (2017) 2) Strickland, M., et al., Structure of the NPr:EINNtr complex: Mechanism of specificity in paralogous phosphotransferase systems. Structure 24, 2127-2137 (2016) 3) Valenstein, M., et al., Graded control of microtubule severing by tubulin glutamylation. Cell 164, 911-921 (2016) 4) Strickland, M., et al., Characterizing the magnetic susceptibility tensor of lanthanide-containing polymethylated-DOTA complexes. J. Biomol. NMR 66, 125-139 (2016) 5) Gahl, R., et al., Bcl-2 proteins bid and bax form a network to permeabilize the mitochondria at the onset of apoptosis. Cell Death Dis 7, e2424 (2016) 3. Scientific presentation and training - 2017 Annual NHLBI DIR Research Festival 4. New instrumentation and new services - Installation of new HPLC system for the quantification of hemoglobin variants. - Replacement of LC pump and thermostat for TOF-LC/MS. - Analysis of polyamines and hydroxycholesterol by HPLC and LC-MS. 5. FY2017 budget Budget spent 91.6% as of August 30, 2017. - Replacement of HPLC modules and maintenance contract for TOF-LC/MS: 59.6% - Chemicals and solvents: 14.2% - Repair parts for self-insured core instrument: 17.7%